5W1H
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: 5W 1H dalam cerita cinta Alfred F. Jones dan Natalia Arlovskaya


**5W+1H**

Hetalia : Axis Powers by Hidakaz Himaruya

Fanfic by **BlackKiss'Valentine 2011**

Summary: 5W+1H dalam cerita cinta Alfred F. Jones dan Natalia Arlovskaya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**"Siapa?"**

Alfred F. Jones mengulangi pertanyaannya, tanda tak percaya bahwa Natalia Arlovskaya adalah adik dari si Kolkol Ivan Braginski. _Yeah,_ mereka memang sama-sama punya rambut keperakan, tapi Alfred rasa punya Natalia lebih cantik berkilauan..._matching _dengan pita biru _gothic_ yang dipakainya. Sayangnya, Natalia tidak suka dengan pujian darinya—karena ia membandingkannya dengan kakak kesayangannya. Alfred mana tahu soal itu.

Pertemuan pertama, gadis itu menonjoknya sampai ia harus ganti kacamata baru.

.**  
><strong>

**Kenapa?**

"...Arlovskaya-san itu _tsundere, _kebalikan dari Braginski-san yang _yandere._" Jawab Honda Kiku pada Alfred yang bingung _kenapa_ gadis itu bersikap kasar padanya. "Karenanya," sambung Honda, "...tetaplah bertahan untuk mengetuk pintu hatinya jika benar-benar cinta. Mungkin akan sulit melihat respon positif dari seorang Arlovskaya-san, tapi dengan kegigihan yang Anda punyai, Anda pasti bisa mendapatkannya."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, Kiku?"

"Terserah. Tapi _otaku _adalah orang yang bisa Anda ajak bicara soal _tsundere._"

.

**Dimana?**

Natalia hilang! Ini gara-gara Alfred meleng memperhatikan petugas akuarium yang tengah menyelam, memberi makan hiu. Padahal ini kencan mereka yang susah payah ia wujudkan. Setelah berlari ke sana-sini, Alfred menemukannya menatap ikan-ikan tropis penuh warna—yang memantul ke rambut perak dan biru matanya.

Tapi Natalia tidak menatap mereka dengan kagum, melainkan pilu. Sepertinya iri karena ia selalu sendirian, sementara ikan saja punya banyak teman dan keluarga yang selalu bersamanya.

"Natalia..." Alfred sudah lupa pada kewajibannya memanggil gadis itu dengan nama belakangnya, ditambah embel-embel 'nona' atau pilihan yang paling takkan dipilihnya—'nyonya Braginski', kalau ia tidak ingin dibencinya. Tapi tampaknya Natalia juga sudah lupa pada peraturan itu...

"Jangan pergi dariku, Burger Bodoh."

.

**Kapan?**

Natalia selalu memaksa kakaknya untuk menikah dengannya. Tapi sampai Russia menjadi satu dengan Cina pun, Ivan takkan mengabulkan permintaan yang satu itu. Jadi _kapan, _Natalia akan menyerah dan memaksa Alfred untuk menikahinya?

Alfred sedang besar kepala dengan rekor 2 kali kencannya.

.

**"Apa?"**

Arthur setengah menjerit saat Alfred tiba-tiba mengajaknya menginap, lalu menceritakan bahwa dirinya berhasil mencium Natalia. Entah cuma percaya dirinya, tapi Natalia dirasanya membalas ciuman itu dengan saangat lembut...sebelum akhirnya ia ditonjok di hidung, perut dan ditendang tepat di tulang keringnya.

Walau hubungan mereka adalah masa lalu, boleh, dong seorang Kirkland khawatir dengan mantan adiknya?

.

**"...Bagaimana?"**

1 tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri, 1 tendangan meluncur ke kaki kanan plus injakan telak dari _high-heels-_nya, serta tinjuan di perut yang diakhiri dengan pelukan erat oleh Natalia dan jawaban 'ya' saat Alfred mengajaknya menikah.

Alfred F. Jones bukan Ivan Braginski. Selamanya bukan. Tapi paling tidak ia merasakan cintanya sedikit demi sedikit berpindah ke pria pemimpi berkacamata di hadapannya, yang tengah tersenyum lebar karena...seorang Arlovskaya menjadi miliknya.

_Ya, dirinya!_

_._

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi berbulan madu?"<p>

Alfred dengan cengirannya menyarankannya pulau-pulau tropis tempat Nesia Raya berada, atau Seychelles seperti pilihan pasangan Kerajaan Inggris Raya. Atau Paris, untuk mood yang paling pas? Sekalipun tampaknya Bonnefoy akan tega mengganggu mereka...

**"Rusia."**

Entah ingin balas dendam pada kakak yang tidak menyambut perasaannya, atau memang karena kangen dengan negara kakaknya itu—demi istri tercintanya, Alfred mau tak mau mengabulkannya. Bayangkan betapa berat bagi Alfie untuk menanggalkan celananya, bercinta di tengah cuaca yang paling tidak disukainya .

Natalia _Jones_ hanya nyengir kesenangan melihatnya.

Ia tidak pernah berubah. Sadis.

.

(tamat)


End file.
